plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Brainstorm
|superpowers = |flavor text = His countless years of research revealed that E=MCraaazy!}} '''Professor Brainstorm' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Eureka, which Conjures 3 random zombie cards from the entire game. It is unclear which exact zombie he is a hero version of, but he bears a close resemblance to Scientist. Origins His name is based on a book called Professor Branestawm written by Norman Hunter. He has the word Professor in his name, clearly meaning he is a professor. The word "brainstorm" also means "a sudden impulse or idea," also referring to the fact he is a professor. The word "brains" is also included, due to the fact that he is a zombie. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Eureka - Conjure any three cards. **'Other:' ***Summoning - Make a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Dance Off - Make two 1 /1 Backup Dancers in random lanes. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 10: A Schooling at Zombie U **Plant Mission 13: A Fun-Dead Education **Plant Mission 27: The Problem with the Professor **Plant Mission 40: Brains in Danger! *'Battle Area:' University Hero description His countless years of research revealed that E=MCraaazy! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Superpower change: Electrobolt → Dance Off Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy This prof specializes in Science Zombies. He loves using Bonus Attacks to win fights, making the Plants look positively uneducated. With Professor Brainstorm is one of the harder zombie heroes to play as, but once you master him, he will be a pain in the neck for his opponents. He is mainly aggressive with Crazy zombies that do high damage, supported by Brainy cards which work really well with the aforementioned Crazy zombies. But what helps Professor Brainstorm is the master of his science zombies, with Zombot Drone Engineer to help raise their attack and Gadget Scientist to do massive damage to plants and the plant hero with the boosted science zombies. Crazy zombies and tricks can help damage and remove plants quickly to allow vital science zombies to stay alive. A dancing synergy deck can also work, as he has Drum Major from the Brainy class, which is a quite formidable dancing zombie for his cost, as well as Moonwalker . will work in either of his synergy decks and is a great pickup, so if available, use it. Professor Brainstorm also has many tricks to use to his advantage, including tricks that let zombies do bonus attacks or give him extra cards. His classes allow for Valkyrie to become very useful and lethal. Simply put, Professor Brainstorm has the ability to use Teleport or Mustache Monument on Valkyrie to surprise the opponent. Glass cannons like Cuckoo Zombie and Tennis Champ work best with him, as they'll pressure the plant hero, and he can make them do bonus attacks. After the battle has been dragged for long enough, he can finish the plant hero off with Teleport or Mustache Monument and Valkyrie. His signature superpower, Eureka, is also really useful as you can get three free cards from the entire game, ranging from powerful zombies to useful tricks, which can potentially turn the tide of the battle in your favor. Professor Brainstorm can also make use of Gentleman Zombie as a support for his tricks. One of Professor Brainstorm's flaws is that he has very few means of instant-kill, the only one being Rocket Science. However, he does have many damaging cards to make up for that; Cakesplosion and Exploding Fruitcake can remove individual threat with high health, while The Chickening and Fireworks Zombie can be used on swarms of low-health plants. Still, Professor Brainstorm has no efficient way to handling plants with 3 or less without having to hurt them, making him weak against a horde of such plants. Also, without the help of superpowers, Triplication, or Portal Technician, his main drawback is the lack of Amphibious zombies. The water lanes will be untouchable in these cases by zombies, but the help of tricks and Eureka can help give Amphibious zombies or tricks to combat Amphibious plants. In addition, Professor Brainstorm will have difficulty against Guardian heroes due to a lot of their plants having lots of health. As mentioned above, Professor Brainstorm lacks efficient removals that work on high-health plants, as he cannot normally use the vast majority of instant-kill cards, let alone Deadly zombies. As such, Professor Brainstorm can easily lose a match against a nut deck if he cannot take out the nuts. Black-Eyed Pea, Sportacus, and Dark Matter Dragonfruit are also big problems for Professor Brainstorm, as usage of tricks is important for him to win the battle. Against Professor Brainstorm can be a hard zombie hero to hit, as he has many means of destroying plants, and many tricks to aid his zombies. However, his weaknesses are usually the water lane, and the lack of methods to deal with 3 plants or plants with high health. Using these to your advantage can help spell doom to Professor Brainstorm. However, he does have access to Cakesplosion, which can take out some vital 3 plants such as Metal Petal Sunflower or Briar Rose, or at least significantly damage plants like . Due to his overall strategy, it is crucial to know that Professor Brainstorm also relies heavily on tricks, so play Black-Eyed Pea or Sportacus to pressure Professor Brainstorm into not using tricks, as he has difficulty in taking both of these plants out at his own. Smarty heroes can play Brainana to sap Professor Brainstorm's ability to play tricks. The most important thing when against Professor Brainstorm is his signature superpower, which gives him three zombie cards from the entire game. Expect the unexpected, and try and work around his zombies. Also, refrain from playing your strongest plants as he will be able to take them out with his tricks and possibly cheaper Tricksters. Instead, wait until he doesn't have enough brains to play anything threatening, then rush him. If Professor Brainstorm uses a deck consisting mainly of dancing zombies, try and take them out as fast as possible before he has a chance to play Flamenco Zombie and deal massive damage. Although, this could turn against you if Professor Brainstorm packs a Valkyrie, which could almost end the game if used at the right time. As for science decks, try and get rid of the Zombot Drone Engineer as fast as possible, as it'll only make the science zombies even harder to combat. Pay attention to what he is planning when he skips the Zombies Play phase as well, as he has such a good habit of doing so, which in turn allows him to play tricks, such as Beam Me Up or Hail-a-Copter, to put some science zombies into play easily, then retaliate with Gadget Scientist. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *If Professor Brainstorm wins a battle, he will put on a hat similar to the cone hat on Unlife of the Party's head. *Professor Brainstorm has the longest animation when he plays a legendary zombie or a plant hero receives 4 damage or more. It features him pulling part of his mustache off and then looking at it then reattaching it after a short while. *In the Plant Mission "The Mechanical Menace Rises", Professor Brainstorm can play Browncoat Zombies normally, despite them being tokens and him not leading the Hearty class. *If he is damaged, one can see that he has no eyes under his glasses, and that his pupils are connected to his glasses. *Brian Lindley, creator of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, says that Professor Brainstorm's design is between the Scientist and Dr. Zomboss. *The comic strip that appears when Professor Brainstorm is received is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode "Unfair Science Fair", as there is a science fair project of a portal losing to a baking soda volcano in a science fair. **The "-ator" suffix on "Zombie Teleportation-ator" may also be a reference to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the main antagonist of the series, who builds inventions with names that almost always end in the suffix "inator." *Professor Brainstorm's description is a reference to the mass-energy equivalence. *He has the same battle music as Rustbolt and Z-Mech. **Coincidentally, they are all technology-related heroes (have Science Signature Superpowers) and all lack Amphibious zombies in their classes. **Out of the three, Professor Brainstorm is the only one that doesn't lead the class. *Professor Brainstorm is the only hero whose superpowers cannot affect enemy fighters. *Professor Brainstorm has the most number of tricks currently, at 21 cards. **He also has the most party cards, at 12. *The name of his super-rare strategy deck, "Fast and Furious," is named after the film franchise Fast & Furious.